The Dance That Changed Everything
by punkprincess96
Summary: Death is nothing. Zoey Chase and Logan only wanted to find out who killed Dana Cruz on the night of the dance and why, but they're about to find out much more than that. They are about to find out... the truth.
1. The Begining of Death

The Dance that Changed Everything

**By:** punkprincess96

Some people say that they don't wanna grow up... while on the other hand, some people say they don't wanna stay small. I'd much rather say I don't wanna be dead... that is _if_ I was still alive. About half a month ago, was the upcoming PCA's offical grad dance. Some of our grades were invited, and you guessed it. Dana, Zoey, Chase and Logan were invited suspiciously through e-mail but they never expected anything to happen, I mean... it was just going to be just another graduate dance, right? Well, that's what _I_ thought... before the "accident". Although I'm dead, the dead is everywhere, just watching through a dark hole at the end of the world. So I'm here to see who can figure out the biggest mystery I have ever hidden within these dark holes, or atleast solve it first. See, it all happened like this...

- - -

"Zoey, hurry up. Why are you dressing so nicely anyway? It's not even _our_ grad yet. There's still alot of years ahead of us..." Dana Cruz said, dressed in her ordinary black jacket, with a red tank top hidden inside, and rough navy- blue jeans, waiting impatiently for her close friend Zoey Brooks to get changed from plain-jane into a fairy princess.

"Dana, come on. We have friends in the graduation that would like me to look nice in the photos. Besides, we're lucky enough to be invited... though strangely. I can't believe they didn't invite Nikki." Zoey said, coming out of the changing room and twirling around in her long, silk pink dress like she was Cinderella dancing around with Prince Charming. And speaking of, why didn't "Prince Charming" have an actually name? Oh well.

"Psh," Dana scoffed, holding in her sneeze that could possibly blow her head off. "All the grads hate her. Remember how "Nicole" spilt milk all over Cassy because she thought her boyfriend for the moment was dating her too? Well, it turned out he wasn't and then now all the grads hate Nicole. She was lucky to survive this year." Dana looked around the room cautiously incase Nicole was hiding somewhere, listening to their conversations. Suddenly Dana let out a huge bomb of a sneeze, falling backwards and hitting her head on the washroom sink.

"Dana!" Zoey said, exploring the fine wonders on the back of Dana's head for any bruise, scar or swollen skin. Dana got up, unbalancedly, and sighed.

"My allergies must be up. I'm usually not allergic to anything except for like flowers, weeds, dust, fresh honey- " Dana said, going on and on so much that Zoey began to stop listening and yawn repeatedly.

"Okay, let's go. And careful, since you hit your head and had no big reaction, it's going to come back later, usually." explained the usually dumb blonde who studied a bit about medics by accident last year for two months. Dana nodded slowly, and they walked outside and waited a bit before they met their pairs, Chase and Logan.

"Dana hit her head in the bathroom a little while ago, so you guys make sure if she gets a head ache that she goes outside for a fresh breath of air, or if she needs a drink you get it for her okay?" Zoey ordered, already planning everything else. Chase and Logan shrugged cluelessy, but simply nodded.

"And the bathroom...?" Chase asked, feeling oddly umcomftorble with asking this question.

"I'll take care of that." Zoey said, taking Chase's flower form his hand. Chase groaned, but let it go a bit.

"My flower!" Chase groaned, but just sighing weakly. "... it was for my mom."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Zoey sarcastically said, and turned away from her friends.

"Since when did you become another Dana?" Logan asked, and Dana slapped him on the shoulder once she heard that she was used as a diss.

"Shut up and let's go. We're wasting 2 minutes of my life." Dana said, checking her cellphone clock.

"Have you become Zoey? You are a Zoey. I knew it!" Logan dramatically said, backing away from her. Dana made a face before walking off alone, with a bitter frown on her face.

"Aw, Dana! Don't be mad at me!" Logan said, and chased after her. He was just about to put his arm around her shoulder when she pushed him off her.

"GET OFF ME! YOU ALL REALLY DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!?" Dana shouted and ran off into the darkness of the night.

"We should... go after her." Zoey said, kind of feeling like she should hesitate while saying this outloud. Chase nodded but for ten straight minutes, they didn't move an inch.

"This... feeling." Logan said, accidently outloud. Zoey looked up from the floor and nodded.

"You... have it too?" Chase asked, looking around mysteryously. "This feeling... where it's like your heart is pounding out of your chest?"

"I can't really identify this feeling." Zoey said, making a tight fist with her right hand.

"We should really go see Dana." Logan finally said outloud, and went running in the same direction Dana was heading off to.

"This doesn't feel right. I feel as if.. something bad is going to happen... tonight." Zoey suddenly admitted, feeling danger around them. "But.. let's go inside." Chase nodded, and they ran as fast as they could all the way to the new building built for parties, grads, home comings, etc.

Zoey held up the printed invitation from the e-mail they recieved to the dance squad beside securities.

"Hi Tiffany." Zoey smiled nicely and bowed down. "What's with the security team?"

"Hey Zoey." her friend Tiffany replied and smiled back. "Oh, there's been a repeated amount of concerns about stalkers this week. Angela, Lizzie, Cassy, Selina, Jessica, Jennifer, Dana Cruz, and so much more. Notice they're all girls?" Zoey nearly turned pale before shooting a look at Chase.

"Oh my god. Where is Dana?" Chase asked just as Logan ran back to them alone.

"I couldn't find her. It's like she's dissapeared into thin air." Logan explained, but held up a black jacket he had found on the floor. It was Dana's.

"You guys are looking for Dana?" Tiffany asked, with a curious frown. "Why didn't you say so? She came here with another guy a couple minutes ago. She didn't look too happy." Zoey and Chase slowly looked at Logan who was clenching his teeth.

"So can we go in?" Logan asked, while trying to push Tiffany out of the way.

"Problem?" Tiffany asked the security as he whispered something into her ear. "Oh. Zoey... your pass. It's kind of... fake."

"B-but... then how did Dana get in?!" Zoey asked, furiously. "We all printed the same invitaion!"

"Printed?!" Tiffany asked, angrily. "That really does mean your pass is fake!" Zoey gasped as her so called 'friend' ran off in search of Dana.

"Dana?!" Zoey called out as she went into the new building and looked around.

"Dana!" Chase and Logan joined in as they chased after Zoey.

"Chase, Logan. You guys, let's check out the bathrooms." Zoey shouted over the loud music that was playing. Logan and Chase nodded, and they followed Zoey through the crowed space between them and the other students that were jamming away. Chase and Logan burst into the guy's bathroom and peered around. Nobody was in there, only the drips of leaking water from the broken sink. Meanwhile, Zoey walked herself bravely into the girl's bathroom, hearing only the drips of water from the leaking sink.

"D-Dana..." Zoey whispered, as she opened the first stall door. Empty. She called out her friends' name again as she opened the next two stall doors.

"Only one stall left..." Zoey thought to herself. Suddenly there was a sound, like someone had just dropped something. A scrambling noice as someone picked it up, and there was only left silence again. Zoey closed her eyes, but suddenly snapped them open again, fearing something would scare her if she closed them.

"D-D-Dana!" Zoey said, trembling. She slowly began to open the fourth stall door when something suddenly happened.


	2. The Corpse That Was Actually Alive

**The Dance That Changed Everything**

**By**: punkprincess96

"Nicole?!" Zoey could only manage to guess before the figure ran outside, dropping a bag full of items. Zoey reached for their arm, but the figure quickly pushed Zoey into a wall, knocking her out like a light. Then they ran outside.

- - -

"No one's here." Chase recalled over to Logan outside.

"You're super sure?" Logan asked, while looking around cautiously.

"Yeah. All the stalls are open, so no one is inside." Chase replied with a sarcasticish voice.

"Should we check on Zoey?" Chase asked, but suddenly there was an alarm ringing. They both looked around.

"CHASE!" Logan shouted, after seeing the white, red and blue car drive by.

"Oh no- ZOEY!" Chase called out. _No response._ Uh oh... The boys watched as people dressed in white carried the body away.

"ZOEY!" Chase cried, and ran up to the car as they put the body away.

"What's the story here?" Tiffany asked, while clicking her heels.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that, miss?" the team of men went on. "Appearently they found a body somewhere around here and it's scratched up some pretty intense damage. This corpse is covered in blood, not to mention male DNA." the medic answered, checking the charts.

"I see. So sexual abuse?" Tiffany asked, making a fist while holding back run running the hell out of there. She hated blood.

"Right. Not only that, but suffocation from her own blood, too." he added with a sigh.

"That's the third body tonight. We better stay here incase someone else falls off the building within the next minute." the medic joked.

"STOP IT." Tiffany seriously ordered. "DEATH IS NO JOKE!" Chase and Logan's eyebrows went twitching like crazy and wondered, "why is this girl so loud.." to themselves.

"You're right." he agreed. "I shouldn't joke. Death is not something we should laugh at."

"You think about that while I go for a walk." Tiffany mumbled while stomping off.

"So.. is that Zoey?" Chase asked the men.

"I don't know... wasn't her name Jessica?" one of the men asked.

Logan and Chase both looked at each other with worry _concerns about stalkers this week. Angela, Lizzie, Cassy, Selina, __Jessica_they remember Tiffany noting. Chase rushed up to the corpse and pulled open the cover. Logan almost puked at the sight of the eyes forced open while bleeding out red tears. The hands were fingerless and ripped flesh was shown around her chest and thighs. Her face was filled with scars and her hair was cut at some parts, not to mention at some of the scalp her hair was ripped of. Her white, fluffy prom dress was stained with pure red blood.

Logan imagined Dana in that position. He nearly stopped his heart beat, but maintained his focus and kept walking up to the corpse.

"Poor girl," Chase said, and sighed. Logan forced himself to do this. He knew it was right. He took out the hankercheif stuffed in his pocket, and began to carefully try to wipe out some of the blood that ruined her dress. Logan accidently let a tear fall, but ignored his own fears. He kept doing the same wiping pattern, as Chase stared in respect. Suddenly the corpse moved and grabbed Logan's hand, tightening the grip and not letting go.

"WHAT THE F-" Logan yelled and shook in fear. The medic gave a look to his men and the squad of men quickly pulled her hand off Logan, well atleast tried because her hand snapped off and still held on Logan's wrist. The body screamed before bleeding out more blood tears and wailing sadly.


End file.
